Alastair's pets
by bloodyhunter
Summary: Xover with supernatural...ever wonder if and why Oga and Toujou are so strong. And what would happen if they had a master from another demonsion that they escaped from? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Alastair's pets

(Please read chapter 59 of Beelzebub to understand) and I need a beta if anyone's willing and a co-author because I need more Ideas and I want to show most of the characters from Beelzebub in this story even if its just one line so someone PLEASE help me out cause I can't post the next chapter til' I revise this part and I need help with that! *cries*

* * *

Alastair looked around. So this is the place where his little pets escaped to. Pathetic .Well time to find them. He smirked and followed the strong forces of demonic energy.

Toujou and Oga shivered and looked at each other. Toujou jumped off the roof and walked over to Oga. "He's here" was all they said when the others looked at them curiously. Oga looked around and took baby be'el off his back and handed him to furuichi as he and Toujou got into fighting positions nobody has ever seen these days.

Everybody other than Oga and Toujou tensed were surprised when a handsome black haired storm eyed man appeared on the middle of the roof and were even more surprised when Oga charge from the front and Toujou from the back with a roar of "Alastair!"

The storm eyed man now none as Alastair stopped the attack before it could even hit and used some used some un-seen force to slam them into the ground in such a way it appeared as if they were bowing at his feet. "Uh-uh you should know better by now than attacking your master..."

Everybody froze and started to yell. But he just continued on like nothing happened.

"So you thought to hide in a different dimension interesting. An it seems as if I don't need meat suits here! Just wait til' I drag your asses back to hell! Oh the fun we're going to have! But it seems you 2 are still wearing your meat suits. Were going to have to change that aren't we…"

Alastair walked toward the immobile beast when the rest of the students charged only to hit his bubble shield. "RUN!" "Get The Hell out of here" is what the screamed. The students tried to move only to find their feet locked in place. Alastair smirked as he pierced they guys (Toujou and Oga) chest as he decided to remove their souls by destroying their bodies.

He removed his blooded hands and took out his favorite silver jewel incrusted 7 ½ inch dagger. He carved the most beautiful tribal-like tattoo's they've ever seen on they're friends. They watched as he ran it over with the dagger 5 or six times. An both tattoo-like markings were similar yet different.

Apparently the Alastair guy got bored because he Skinned Oga and started cutting on the lines of the muscles. They could all tell that Oga and Toujou were used to this kind of treatment/punishment but what scared and discussed them was the fact that Toujou started to eat Oga's skin and Oga did as well.

Almost everybody had to force themselves not to throw up. "Mmn…Oga" Toujou moaned and panted. He was about to release himself from his 'meat suit' and found he couldn't then he heard the tall tale signs of some being ripped from his 'suit'. He looked over and saw that a midnight black alligator wolf demon.

(basically a wolf demon that jaws has the strength of and alligator and can switch between that of and alligator and a wolf. Oga is a Hybrid!) But since he's in his human-like form Oga has the eyes tail and ears of a wolf and its sense of smell.

* * *

Please give me some feedback and weather or on you will like to help...And yes..Maybe....sure..Oga and Toujou can/maybe are mates, And if you would like that tell me and the reason for that fight between them could have been for deciding who tops for the next week but in the end even if he won Oga was sadly still the bottom! LOlz PLEASE TELL me what you think and review!

TIL' NECKS TIME

BYES!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guyz I was planning on updating this week but I won't considering my brother gave away my dog princess in a fit of anger…I'm sorry but she was my best friend that I could see everyday and she was someone I could talk to about stuff that no one would understand. I'm sorry that I had to ruin this for you but I have to stop writing or I'm afraid my depressing mood would ruin the story and I can't do that to you guyz… all that I ask is that you forgive me for not updating and I'll update as soon as I can. Well I better stop writing before I drown my laptop in tears. Please for give this author for not being strong and pushing through. I'm sorry I did this for animal….TT-TT well I'm going to go cry myself to sleep now even though its only 11:30 am…I just ask that you be patient with me…..TT-TT TT~TT TT~TT TT~TT


End file.
